1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recreational devices for traveling down snow covered hills and slopes. More particularly, it relates to a runner sled that allows the user to steer and turn it while sitting or lying on it, utilizing pivotable and sliding connections at a number of locations on the sled.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Devices that allow a person to ride down a snow covered hill come in a wide variety of forms. Simple items such as sheets of cardboard, an inner tube or “flying saucers” are sometimes used to provide a way for a person to ride down a hill. These devices have the disadvantage of having no provision for steering the device.
Steerable devices for use by individuals in sliding down a hill generally can be said to fall into two distinctive categories: toboggans and runner sleds. A toboggan generally has a single layered structure (typically wood or plastic) on which one or more individuals sit and provide the necessary propulsion to get the toboggan started on its decent down a hill. Many toboggan designs include sides designed to keep snow out of the riding area and to also provide handholds for the riders. Typically, a toboggan is steered or turned by having the riders lean to their left or right. A toboggan works best on soft snow. Toboggans are difficult to steer effectively under ideal conditions and are almost impossible to turn on hard-packed snow or ice.
Runner sleds generally include a platform, generally constructed of wood, on which a rider or riders lie or sit. Attached to the lower surface of the platform are a number of runners (generally two or more) that may vary in width from very thin to very wide, in some cases as wide as a traditional ski. A steering arm or handle is used to turn the runners or skis, thereby turning the runner sled in the desired direction. Runner sleds work very well on hard-packed snow or ice. Runner sleds, however, can be difficult to turn under the best of conditions.
Thus, there exists a need for a steerable runner sled for use in sliding down snow covered hills that performs well on hard-packed snow or ice and on soft snow.
There also is a need for a steerable runner sled for use in sliding down snow covered hills that provides the user with the ability to turn and steer the sled with relative ease.
There also exists a need for a steerable runner sled for use in sliding down snow covered hills that is durable in construction.
The need also exists for a steerable runner sled for use in sliding down snow covered hills that provides several pivoting points or sliding connections the sled to allow for sharper and deeper turns than has previously been known with runner sleds.